Sora no Otoshimono: An Average Day
by Dahunts
Summary: A bit anti-climatic. Sorry for that. Sorry if this was also wrongly categorized. I couldn't find the show's correct category.


It was an average morning for Tomoki when he woke up. He opened his eyes to see Ikaros sitting by his side, as she has done every night. Most people would be startled, but Tomoki saw it as normal. He knew Ikaros and all other Angeloids were not capable of sleep. He often thought it was sad that they could never enjoy a good night's rest like people do. Since she isn't capable of sleep, she sits at Tomoki's side, all night, and waiting for him to wake up. She greeted him as she did every morning. "Good morning, Master". And Tomoki always replied, "Good morning Ikaros". Tomoki got up and walked downstairs, with Ikaros behind him as usual. They walked into the living room to see Nymph and Astraea sitting down and watching television. Nymph sat there watching her soap operas as she ate potato chips. Astraea often asked Nymph questions about the opera. "What does that mean? What's going to happen next?" Nymph became a little annoyed, giving Astraea answers such as, "Just keep watching!" and "See for yourself!" The now calmed Chaos was sitting in front of the slide door, watching butterflies go through the air. Tomoki sat in the center of the room and picked up the day's newspaper that was on the table. As he read the paper, Ikaros sat near him, waiting for any order he had for her. Often times it was a struggle for Tomoki to simply read the newspaper without there being an interruption. No longer than when he started, did he hear Nymph and Astraea arguing in front of the TV. "This is boring! I want to watch something else!" Astraea demanded. "You can wait! I am not missing this show!" Nymph snapped. Astraea then reached for the remote. Nymph quickly also made a grab for it. As they both had one hand on it, they made quite a struggle, both trying to gain full control of the remote. "Let go! I am not missing my soap operas!" Nymph yelled. "I'm sick of sitting here watching what you want to watch!" Astraea exclaimed. Tomoki, becoming very annoyed, lowered his paper and yelled at both of them. "Both of you! Knock it off or no one will watch anything!" Astraea and Nymph both ignored Tomoki as though he hadn't said anything. As both their grips became tighter, they yanked the remote towards their directions, seemingly taking turns. Tomoki yelled again. "What did I just say?!" Just then, the remote flew out of their hands and hit Tomoki right in the head. The force of the remote was strong enough to push him to the floor on his back. He placed his hands on his head and rolled around in pain. Nymph and Astraea stared at him for a few seconds before pointing at each other and both saying, "It's her fault!" Tomoki stood up with an angered look on his face. He walked over and separated Astraea and Nymph a bit. "Now!" he exclaimed before turning to Chaos. "Chaos. Would you like to watch anything?" he asked. She turned around with a childish smile on her face. "Why yes I would Mister!" She walked over to Tomoki and took the remote. She began flipping through channels. Tomoki sat back down and resumed reading his newspaper. Several minutes passed and Chaos was still flipping through channels. The constant changing of the channel annoyed Astraea, Nymph and even Tomoki eventually. Tomoki lowered his newspaper and looked up at Chaos. She still had the same childish smile on her face as she continued flipping through channels. Tomoki tried to stay as calm as possible. "Say…Are you going to pick a channel Chaos?" he asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "I am picking channels Mister." She replied. Tomoki then stood up and took the remote before turning the television off. "How about we play the quiet game?" he suggested. "Master, how do we play that game?" Ikaros asked. "It's very simple." He went on as he sat down and started reading the newspaper again. "Whoever can stay the quietest the longest wins". "What is the prize?!" Astraea asked, becoming excited. "The prize?" Tomoki thought. "Hmm….The prize will be the TV. remote for the rest of the day". "Yes!" Astraea yelled. "I'm going to beat you Nymph, and I'll finally be able to pick something to watch for once!" Nymph simply gave an annoyed face. "What a great idea Mister!" Chaos said, becoming overjoyed. "I do love games." She then sat down next to Ikaros. "Yes, well. The game starts now." Tomoki stated as he continued reading his newspaper. All was quiet for about ten minutes. Tomoki was happily reading the newspaper before Sohara opened the front door, yelling inside the house. "Tomoki! Are you awake?" she asked. Nymph, Astraea, and Chaos all exclaimed, "Sohara lost!" The sound of the three of them yelling at once startled him, making him tear his whole newspaper in half. Sohara then walked into the living room, as she usually expected to see Tomoki in there. He sat there, shaking a bit in anger and frustration. "What do you want?!" Tomoki yelled. Sohara glared at him. "Stop yelling. I heard you from my house." She explained. Tomoki quickly lowered his voice. He knew Sohara wouldn't hesitate to give him a fierce karate chop on the head. It has hurt him time and time again. Sohara looked around the room and noticed Tomoki and the Angeloids sitting there, not doing anything. She also noticed the TV. was off. "What's going on in here?" Sohara asked. "We were playing the quiet game." Tomoki explained. "Chaos, Nymph, and Astraea all lost…". "What do you mean we all lost?!" Nymph asked slightly frustrated. "There was no one else playing!" Tomoki placed his hand on Ikaros' head. "You forgot about Ikaros." Ikaros blushed a little bit, as she often did when she felt Tomoki was pleased with anything she has done. "But Master…" Ikaros began. "I do not feel like watching anything." "That's fine Ikaros. You won't have to watch anything at all. We can all sit here quietly." Tomoki said smiling a little. "Yes, Master." Ikaros replied. Astraea and Nymph naturally groaned a bit, seeing as how they could no longer watch anything for the rest of the day. Chaos was happy just to have played a game. Tomoki looked down at his now torn newspaper and sighed. He now knew he was somewhat obligated to do something with Sohara and the Angeloids to keep them occupied. All he wanted was peace and quiet. Now he had to sit there and think of something to do. He could have taken them to a nearby lake, or maybe help them prepare for a festival of some sort. But he decided to take them to the local park. No one really went there, but it was big enough for all of them to play. Tomoki knew Chaos would really love to go. "I'm not sitting here all day doing nothing. We're going to the park." Tomoki stated. "Sohara, you're welcome to come if you wish". Chaos became very happy. "That sounds like fun! Thank you Mister!" Chaos exclaimed. Tomoki smiled a bit and went upstairs to get dressed. He came back down about five minutes later. "Ready everyone?" he asked. He noticed Sohara and Ikaros had made a picnic for them while they were out. "Where's everyone else?" Tomoki asked. "They are already outside" Ikaros explained. Tomoki nodded and walked outside. When Ikaros and Sohara followed, he locked the door behind him. Chaos then jumped on his back. "How about a piggyback ride?" she asked, being very cheerful. Tomoki couldn't say no, even if he tried. He started walking, giving Chaos a piggyback ride and everyone following behind. He enjoyed the sights his little town had to offer. As he walked, he noticed the great sakura tree that was more than four hundred years old. It was at that tree when, about a little more than two years earlier, he first met Ikaros. Tomoki admired that tree, usually saying that the tree is what his town is most noted for above all else. Walking right behind him was Ikaros, who was also looking at the tree. She remembered how she fell to earth and landed in front of Tomoki. Back at that time, it was when she could not remember anything else or feel any emotion. They all walked for about five minutes before reaching the playground. Chaos' face practically gleamed with excitement and anticipation as they arrived. The playground consisted of two swings monkey bars, and a jungle gym. "Can I play now, Mister?!" she asked Tomoki. Tomoki smiled and nodded as he kneeled down so she may climb off his back. She jumped down and ran for one of the swings. She hopped on and started calling out to the group. "Can someone push me please?" Sohara smiled as she gave the picnic basket to Ikaros. She then walked over behind Chaos and started pushing her on the swing. Chaos laughed as she was filled with more and more excitement, swinging higher and higher. Tomoki walked over and stood by the jungle gym, leaning up against it. Ikaros followed, standing next to him should he need anything. Nymph turned to Astraea. "Looks like everyone is having fun. What are you going to do?" she asked. "Monkey bars!" exclaimed Astraea. "I'm going to do as many pull-ups as I can! I need to get stronger!" She quickly rushed to the monkey bars located next to the swings and started to do pull-up. Nymph climbed the jungle gym and sat at the top, swinging her feet off the side. Everyone seemed really happy, even Tomoki who was just standing there. He enjoyed seeing everyone happy and smiled a bit as he watched them all have their fun. Ikaros nudged at his arm. "Master, are you having fun?" she asked. Tomoki paused for a moment. He looked at her. "I'm fine. I'm just wondering if you are having fun Ikaros." He stated. "Forgive me Master." She began. "I am not sure as to what fun is..." Tomoki looked down a bit. He knew that even though Ikaros had some emotions, she couldn't completely understand them and how they feel just yet. He was almost sorry he asked her that question. He looked down at his feet. "Ikaros..." he tried to begin. As he looked up, he noticed Ikaros wandered away a bit and was chasing butterflies around the playground. Though he was about to explain what fun is, he was happy to see her chasing butterflies. Even though she didn't know it, he knew she was having fun. All Tomoki could really ask for is to see Ikaros happy.


End file.
